


Style

by Kerichi



Series: Draco and Astoria [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Favourite words, Hogsmeade Weekend, Narcissa channels Aragorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerichi/pseuds/Kerichi
Summary: It had been years since Draco had gone to Hogsmeade with a girl, but some things never go out of style.





	

Draco wasn't nervous because he'd never gone to Hogsmeade with a girl, but it had been years, and everything had changed. Some changes were good. Instead of being informed that he and his date would meet at the Three Broomsticks at noon sharp so he, Crabbe and Goyle could do whatever boys did, and Pansy and her friends could visit all the shops, he had written Astoria and asked to escort her to Hogsmeade on the first available weekend. She'd replied that she would meet him at the school gate at ten o'clock on the first Saturday in October, if he would like to walk to the village together.

He would.                    

He missed her. Ridiculously, said his father, who had expected their relationship to end with the summer holiday. In Lucius's opinion, the heir of Malfoy Enterprises had better things to do than chase after the schoolgirl he'd met at a funeral. Draco's mother had raised her eyebrows over that lofty pronouncement. Narcissa's parents had signed a betrothal contract while she was still at Hogwarts. Instead of lecturing her son at the dinner table, she waited until the day before his visit to Hogsmeade, during afternoon tea.

"I instructed Stevens to serve the scones after you finish your sandwiches to keep them as warm and fresh as possible," his mother said.

"Thank you," Draco replied. The letter Stevens had delivered along with the tea tray burned in his pocket. The lipstick "kiss" on the back of the envelope gave off the enticing smell of raspberries. He remembered tasting it on Astoria's lips.

"More clotted cream?"

"More," he said distractedly.

" _I hate that I won't be able to do this when I'm at school and you're being Mr. Businessman," Astoria said when he'd kissed her goodnight for yet another 'last time.' "When I want something badly, and I can't have it, I just ache for it more."_

His mother's aggrieved sigh dragged his attention back to the present. She said, "I'm concerned for you, dearest."

"I'm fine." He should have known this was coming when she'd asked him to sit beside her on the settee instead of across from her in his usual chair. He patted her hand, which looked fragile against the white damask of the settee. "Truly."

Her fingers twitched. "You never used to be so . . . physically demonstrative," his mother said. "It's that girl's influence. Don't tell me it isn't. She's very pretty and very  _forward."_

" _Is that Firewhiskey? I've always wanted to try it."_

What Astoria had really wanted was to be noticed. Later, she'd confessed that when they were at school she'd seen his misery—when he wasn't being a git—and had wanted to be his friend. When she'd seen him alone on the hill watching Crabbe’s funeral, brooding and all grown up, she'd fancied him.

"Of course you smile," his mother said. "You're a male, susceptible to flattery."

Draco chuckled. One of Astoria's cheeky retorts came to mind.  _Have you met you?_

"I see that you are too enamoured to listen properly." The dangerous tone sank in a second before his mother pointed her wand at him. " _Petrificus Totalus!"_ She patted his cheek. "Now you'll have to listen." She reached over and took Astoria's letter out of his pocket. "What colour lipstick has she chosen today? Ah, it's raspberry and scented too. How subtle." She waved it in front of his eyes. "Do you think these  _tokens_ are an innocent sign of affection? They are not. They are a wanton notice of intent."

He couldn't move. Couldn't close his eyes and block out the impression of lips or the memory that made him glad his body couldn't react. Astoria kissing an envelope before pressing it into his hand at King's Cross station.

" _Every time you see this, I want you to imagine me kissing you. Anywhere you like."_

Now he had a word to describe her kisses in his fantasies. Wanton.

His mother snapped her fingers twice. "Are you starting to doze off? Pay heed to what I tell you, son. If you are not careful, you will find yourself utterly led astray. Do not allow her to get you alone. I have no wish to be a grandmother." She added quickly, "One day, in the future, far future, at the appropriate time, after your marriage to an appropriate pure-blood, I will resign—welcome—a grandchild." Her voice turned steely. "This is not that day. Do I make myself clear?" She chanted a counter curse.

Draco said, "Clear as diamonds, Mother."

 

He used a Disillusionment Charm to conceal his presence from the students making their way through the gates and down the path to Hogsmeade. They appeared so carefree. Had he ever felt that way? If he had, he couldn't remember it. It seemed he'd spent his school years trying to prove to everyone that he was better than Harry Potter. And he'd failed, like he'd failed at being a Death Eater, and he was failing at being a businessman. He had no interest in reshaping their corporate image to offset negative press. He didn't care about increasing profits.

He saw Astoria pass through the gates with a few friends. She wore a double-breasted grey coat that ended at her knees. Her legs in black tights and short lace-up boots went on forever. Her blonde hair looked longer. Straighter. A Styling Charm? He watched her playfully shoo the other girls away and noticed that her lips were their natural soft pink. Once she was alone, Astoria pulled out a compact mirror and lipstick. She started at the centre of her upper lip and applied the colour outward. Bright red, his favourite. She finished and returned her accessories to her pocket. He started toward her.

She began unbuttoning her cloak. As her fingers slid each button from its hole, her smile widened. She knew he was watching. "Like my new skirt?" she asked when the coat opened to reveal the miniskirt that matched her bright lipstick. Her black turtleneck clung to her elegant curves.

He cast a counter spell and joined her on the path. "You look beautiful."

"We almost co-ordinate," Astoria said. She conjured a red rosebud. "Here. Now we're a perfect match." She slipped it through the buttonhole on his lapel. Her lips were so close. They curved. She said, "A gaggle of Hufflepuffs were waiting to get their names checked off. I don't want them to see us snogging. It would be cruel, showing them what they'll never have."

Draco grinned as he took her hand. "Then let's hurry." They began to run, laughing. A few minutes later, Astoria slowed, and he matched her pace.

She said, "If we go too fast, we'll catch up with my friends, and I don't want to share you. Is that greedy?"

"Whatever it is, I like it." He added "greedy" to his favourite words list behind wanton, kisses, and forward.

Astoria pressed her lips together as if deciding whether to tell him something. Finally, she said, "I'm so greedy, I almost ordered birth control potion."

So much for being led astray. "But you didn't?"

"I want to sit my exams first," she said. "I'm selfish. I admit it. I can live with not having everything I want, because I know it's going to be amazing." Her cheeks were pink and his face felt hot. Astoria gave a lopsided smile that tugged at something in his chest. "But if I have everything, I won't be able to go back."

He understood. He'd made adult choices his sixth year and nothing could have brought him back to Hogwarts afterward, even though he'd been pardoned. Some things were too life-altering.

She was pressing her lips together again.

Draco impulsively bent and rubbed his mouth teasingly against hers. "Something else you want to tell me?"

She nodded. The gleam in her eye was far from innocent. "I booked the private tea room at Madam Puddifoot's. Her daughter was in Slytherin. She's the new manager."

The cool wind felt balmy against his face. "When is our reservation?"

"All day."

Draco took Astoria into his arms, and when he heard a chorus of gasps, he turned with her and Apparated.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a funny mental image of Narcissa replacing Aragorn in front of the black gate telling the army, "This is not that day!" OK, I'm easily amused. For everyone who enjoyed Four Funerals and a Wedding and wanted to read more about Draco and Astoria, I hope you enjoyed the story. I had so much fun writing it.


End file.
